


Siempre Tuya.

by Molly123Severus



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly123Severus/pseuds/Molly123Severus
Summary: - Y tú, tú serás mía. Dijo Emmet acercándose y besando tiernamente mis fríos labios de una manera que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me hizo sentir viva.- Siempre tuya. Le susurre al oído al hombre que sé que estará conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.





	Siempre Tuya.

Por Rosalie Hale.  
Hace dos años que inicio esta nueva vida para mí, bueno más bien hace dos años o más que llegue al infierno. Maldigo cada día de mi existencia, maldigo verme en el espejo y encontrarme con este monstruo vestido de mujer hermosa, una hermosura que pudiera poner al mundo a sus pies pero que para mí de nada vale ya que hubiera preferido tener un final feliz y encontrarme hoy día bajo una lápida.  
Aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer el día en el que me convertir en una inmortal. Yo era tan perfecta, rica, hermosa, glamorosa y viva, solo envidiaba una cosa, el amor que Vera tenia y yo nunca tendría ni tendré, Royce abuso de mi con sus malditos amigos, yo misma los mate y me vengue no solo por su abuso sino también porque por su culpa hoy soy esto, pero aun así hay veces que aun siento su aliento encima de mí, su manos y labios haciéndome suya una y otra vez, Carslie me convirtió en una inmortal para darme una nueva oportunidad, ya que mi muerte hubiera sido un desperdicio, pero se le olvido arrancarme la memoria, porque yo nunca voy a dejar de olvidar lo que fui y lo mucho que me hubiera gustado morir aquel día.  
Llevamos un año y algo más viviendo en Tennessee, vinimos a vivir aquí una vez termine de vengarme de mis violadores, al principio Esme y Carslie no querían que yo los cazase pero luego entendieron que todos tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas pendientes antes de resignarnos a la eternidad, aunque yo aún no me eh resignado y no sé si en algún momento lo lograre.  
Decido irme de casería y no porque tenga sed ya que siempre la tengo sino más bien porque odio que Edward este escuchando mi mente, odio no tener privacidad y que todo lo mío sea parte del ahora, desde que me uní a este aquelarre eh sentido que Edward tiene algo en contra de mí y no me molesta ya que nunca me ha caído bien, claro está que me duele y me repugna bastante sentir que Edward piense que yo quise en algún momento pertenecer a esto que Carslie y Esme llaman familia, pues como dije antes, hubiera preferido la muerte.  
Me lanzo a correr bosque adentro, y dejo en la casa a Esme y Edward ya que Carslie está trabajando en el hospital. Siento la brisa dándome de lleno en el rostro y mis pies prácticamente volando por la tierra gracias a la increíble rapidez que mi inmortalidad me otorga, me adentro al bosque sin ningún miedo, lo único que deseo en este momento es alejarme de Edward, lo único que de verdad deseo es tener mi mente solo para mí.  
Después de 100 kilómetros lejos de casa me subo a un árbol para pensar, no sé porque vuelvo a pensar en mis padres ya que hace muchos meses que no lo hago, deje de pensar en ellos porque me di cuenta que al hacerlo me enojaba mucho más con el monstruo que soy, y me causaba tristeza el saber lo mucho que a estos les debo hacer falta. Para mis padres yo lo era todo, su mayor orgullo y aunque fueron ellos los que me impulsaron a tratar a Royce no los culpo, porque yo siempre quise más, yo siempre fui egocéntrica, creída y pensaba que solo el dinero, los lujos y la belleza serían suficientes para un buen matrimonio, ya que un matrimonio perfecto era lo único que yo deseaba y eso fue lo que represento Royce.  
Agito mi cabeza y me lanzo entre algunos árboles para sacar de mi mente a mis padres y hermanos pero no pude evitar recordar a Vera, de verdad espero que ella sea feliz, que tenga la felicidad que al parecer nunca tendré, tal vez si yo hubiera sido menos caprichosa hoy día tuviera una vida como la de Vera.  
Cansada de recuerdos me lanzo a la fría tierra y me dispongo a cazar un alce que se encontraba tomando agua de un arroyo cercano, una vez me lanzo sobre el animal y lleno mi cuerpo de su sangre, me confieso a mí misma que no soy tan mala en la caza para lo mucho que odio hacerlo.   
Como aun no tengo deseos de volver a casa corro unos cuantos metros en busca de algo más grande, mientras corro sin rumbo recuerdo mis primeros días de caza, siempre tenía que salir acompañada ya que los demás sentían miedo de que no lo fuera a dominar y terminara corriendo por algún humano, pero nunca fue así, ya que me niego y negare a beber sangre de un humano y convertirme en un completo monstruo. Mis oídos alcanzan a escuchar un oso un tramo más adelante, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo sobre el mismo y le hinco mis dientes.  
De repente el olor a la sangre humana invadió mis sentidos, era algo completamente abrumador lo que ahora experimentaba, mi cuerpo se contorsiono y empecé a luchar conmigo misma para controlarme ya que sabía que aquel humano está muy cerca de mí y que su sangre me pedía a gritos que la tomara. Intente lo más que pude controlar mi sed y salir de allí, pero ciento un imán halándome y llevando mis pies hacia los murmullos de dolor de un hombre.  
\- Qué demonios me sucede. Grito para mi misma.  
Antes me eh encontrado con un humano y eh sido más fuerte que mi sed, pero ahora me encuentro ante un hombre misterioso y adolorido, con la sensación de que si no tomo su sangre un fuego intenso quemara mi cuerpo. Me acerco al hombre con mis colmillos resplandecientes fuera de mi boca y completamente angustiada por lo que me ocurre, y justo ante mí veo en este humano las mismas facciones del hijo de vera.  
Como es posible que este hombre tenga los mismos ojos y la misma contorción en el rostro que Henry, el pequeño hijo de Vera y aquel carpintero, como es posible que yo quiera matar algo tan hermoso. Siento desesperación y rabia, tengo que controlar mi sed y alejarme de allí, pero si lo hago este hombre morirá y no puedo dejarlo morir, no puedo porque ahora que sus ojos me miran fijamente y me gritan ayuda me doy cuenta de que lo necesito.  
No tengo idea de cómo, pero me lanzo a los pies del hombre e intento aguantar sus heridas, me doy cuenta de que fueron realizadas por un oso y lo más seguro de que hubiera sido el que yo mate hace un rato. Mi garganta me arde, mi sed me quema como nunca y siento como si la ponzoña de vampiro estuviera atravesando mi corazón nuevamente, pero aun así, tomo al hombre en mis brazos y corro con el hacia la casa.  
Mientras corro con el hombre y con el dolor más intenso del mundo los 100 kilómetros que recorrí anterior mente pienso en las razones que me llevan hacer esta locura, será solo porque se parece al hijo de Vera o habrá otra razón mayor, y porque es que su sangre me parece tan tentadora, porque es que siento que necesito a este hombre junto a mí. A mediados del camino el hombre se desmaya en mis brazos, de verdad espero que no se muera, que resista porque si no nada de esto habrá valido la pena.   
Cuando estoy cerca de la casa me percato de que seguramente ya Edward sabe lo que estoy pensando y no puedo evitar sentir enfado, pues ya él sabe lo que siento por este hombre a pesar de que yo aún no lo entiendo.  
Una vez en la casa Edward me espera con confusión, pero ignoro su mirada y corro hacia mi cuarto con el hombre y lo deposito en una cama que tengo, solo por costumbre, para que descanse.  
\- Rosalie. Dice Carslie haciéndome a un lado eh intentado darle los primeros auxilios al hombre.  
Aun me encuentro profundamente en shock y con ganas de lanzarme y quitárselo de los brazos a Carslie para beber su sangre de una vez por todas pero me quedo quieta, quieta y en silencio al igual que el resto de mi familia.  
\- Donde lo has encontrado? Pregunta Esme tomándome de los hombros y rompiendo el silencio mientras que Carslie le inyecta morfina a nuestro huésped.  
\- En el bosque, creo que un oso lo ataco. Digo con mi típica voz suave eh impasible aunque por dentro siento que no puedo siquiera estar de pie.  
\- Y así fue, tiene heridas muy graves, no creo poder hacer mucho. Dijo Carslie con cara de decepción.  
\- No. Grito con impaciencia.  
\- Está muy mal herido Rosalie. Me aclara Carslie.  
\- Sálvalo, por favor sálvalo. Digo acercando me al hombre.  
\- Rosalie. Murmura Edward mirándome a los ojos, el sabe lo que quiero lo ha visto en mi mente.  
\- Por favor Carslie, conviértelo en uno de nosotros. Le digo a mi padre mirándolo a los ojos.  
\- Te prometí que ya no lo haría. Dijo Carslie firme.  
\- Pero soy yo quien te pido que rompas esa promesa. Rujo  
\- Rosalie, quien es este hombre? Me pregunto Esme.  
\- No lo sé, pero quiero que sea un inmortal. Digo con firmeza.  
\- Me hiciste jurar que no volvería hacerlo sin el consentimiento de la persona y ahora me pides tú misma que condene a este muchacho a nuestra vida. Me dice Carslie pensativo.  
\- Si, tú me convertiste en esto y sabes que lo odio y lo odiare siempre, pero necesito un compañero, Carslie dame un compañero, dámelo a él. Digo sabiendo que estas palabras lo terminaran de convencer, todos saben que nadie además de Carslie conoce la importancia de un compañero.  
\- Ven Rosalie, necesitas lavarte esa sangre. me dijo Esme conduciéndome al baño mientras Carslie se dirigía a morder a mi hombre.  
No había terminado bien de lavarme cuando escuche al Hombre gritar de dolor, ya Carslie lo ha mordido y la ponzoña empieza a viajar por su cuerpo para hacerlo parte de mí, hay algo que no entiendo y es por qué sus gritos son más que atroces, estoy segura de que si estuviera viva me estremecerían la piel pues el hombre grita de una forma ensordecedora y se revuelca en su propio dolor.  
\- Porque le duele tanto? Le pregunto a Carslie una vez salgo de nuevo a la habitación.  
\- No lo sé, está muy herido Rosalie, hay cosas que ni la ponzoña puede arreglar. Dijo Carslie dejándome sola en la habitación.  
No puedo creer que esto me esté pasándome a mí, no puede ser que él vaya a morir de todos modos, no es justo que todo lo que hice hubiera sido en vano. No tengo ni idea de que pasara conmigo si este hombre no resiste, por favor Dios si existes y esta pesadilla fue la que elegiste para mí, déjalo quedarse conmigo.  
El Hombre no paro de revolcarse y gritar de dolor en toda la noche, lo cual solo lograba que me desesperada más y que empezara a recordar mi propio dolor en aquella noche en la que pase a la inmortalidad.  
Cuando el sol salió, la idea de lanzarme sobre él y matarlo se hizo parte de mi de una manera inexplicable y es que a pesar de que ya gran parte de su sangre estaba siendo contaminada por la ponzoña aun me provocaba de una manera alucinante el tomarla y qué más da si lo mato ahora y le evito más dolor, Carslie ha intentado todo para calmarlo y no ha logrado nada, es posible que su corazón no aguante tanto dolor y se detenga antes de que la ponzoña llegue a él y entonces yo me quedaría sin nada, me quedare sin él y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme, así que la idea de por lómenos tener su sangre me parece muy tentadora.  
Carslie decidió ir a su trabajo como si nada para no levantar sospechas ya que posiblemente están buscando a mi hombre, no me sorprendería que su familia este desesperada buscándolo porque algo tan hermoso seguramente es muy querido. Casi para el medio día el hombre se queda tan inmóvil que parece muerto así que me acerco a él para observarlo, de verdad es lo más hermoso que eh visto después de mi reflejo, esta tan inmóvil que parece un ángel celestial, algo sublime mas bien.  
Cuando Carslie vuelve a casa aun no me eh movido de su lado, eh estado junto a él todo el tiempo, viéndolo enloquecer de dolor y luego quedarse tan quieto como un mueble. Me alegra que nadie me pregunto nada sobre mis sentimiento y mis razones aunque sé que ya Edward sabe que me estoy enamorando de este desconocido.  
Ya han pasado tres días desde que traje al hombre y al parecer está apunto de despertar, yo misma vi como sus heridas se curaron y su piel se ponía dura y brillante como la porcelana gracias a la ponzoña, el momento de dejar de ver los ojos del hijo de Vera para empezar a ver unos grandes ojos rojos se aproxima pero no tengo miedo, más bien estoy muy nerviosa, me amara el como yo lo amo.  
\- Ya está despertando. Dice Carslie una vez lo escucho salgo de la habitación, antes quería estar hay para cuando despertara pero ahora me da terror el verlo asustado y odiándome por lo que le hicimos.  
\- Calma. Le exigía Carslie sin poder controlarlo.  
No podía verlo, pero escuchaba perfectamente todo, el hombre se encuentra más que furico y confundido, seguramente tiene sed y no entiende nada de lo que le ocurre.  
\- Que soy. Rugió el hombre con una voz completamente penetrante.  
\- Eres un vampiro. Le contesto Esme quien al parecer se acercó mucho porque el hombre intento irse encima de ella.  
Y no lo juzgo porque seguramente ve a todos los presentes como sus enemigos, los causantes de su dolor. No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí escuchando como mi hombre enloquece ya que esto puede terminar en tragedia así que decido entrar a la habitación de una vez por todas, y al hacerlo, el hombre se queda completamente en silencio.  
Por Emmet McCarty.  
Ciento una furia inexplicable y todo se debe a esta maldita confusión, no entiendo nada, no sé que soy, me desconozco a mí mismo y no comprendo porque ahora vivo si antes me moría del dolor.   
Al verla entrar tuve que silenciarme, no me atrevía a decir nada más en frente de una ángel tan hermoso y si no estuviera ya consiente de que soy un vampiro y por ende no tengo corazón apostaría que mi corazón late por ella.  
\- Tranquilo. Me dice el ángel más hermoso del mundo poniéndose de rodillas ante mí y tomando mis manos para tranquilizarme.  
El olor de esta maravillosa mujer hizo que me perdiera por un segundo y como no hacerlo si es la cosa más hermosa nunca antes vista por mis ojos.  
\- Yo soy Rosalie Hale y tú? Me dice en una voz que me resulta musical.  
\- Soy Emmet MacCarty. Digo sin dejar de mirarla justo a los ojos.  
Rosalie mide 5'9" de altura y es mágicamente escultural, tiene una elegante figura similar a la de una modelo y se eso porque en mi vida en la universidad conocí muchas. Ella tiene el pelo largo y rubio ondulado que caí hasta la mitad de su espalda y combinan perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos dorados, ahora que me fijo, todos los presentes tienen ojos dorados.  
\- Sabemos cómo te sientes, pero tienes que mantener la calma. Me dice Rosalie volviendo a traerme a la realidad de que soy un vampiro.  
\- Porque siento tanta sed? Pregunto más tranquilo pero aun confundido.  
\- Es que tienes que alimentarte. Dice Rosalie sin soltar mi mano, cosa que me agrada.  
\- No entiendo, porque me convirtieron en esto? Pregunto de una vez por todas, la verdad es que esta pregunta es la única que da vuelta por mi mente desde que desperté.  
\- Para que seas mío. Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa esplendorosa y aunque la respuesta me tomo por sorpresa no me molesto en lo absoluto.  
\- Rosalie. Le llamo la atención por alguna razón que desconozco el hombre que antes se nombró como Carslie.  
\- Él tiene que casar primero. Dijo de una manera muy agradable la otra mujer, creo que se presentó como Esme, no puedo creer que a pesar de que estuve apunto de atacarla aun me mire con amabilidad, eso me hace sentir culpable de algo y no sé por qué.  
\- Si, ven vamos a cazar. Dijo Rosalie soltando mi mano e invitándome a ponerme de pie.  
\- No puedes ir sola. Dijo el cara pálida de Edward, aunque bueno, supongo que yo también soy pálido ahora.  
\- Estaremos bien, yo le enseñare todo. Dijo Rosalie llevándome con ella hacia el bosque.  
La rapidez y fuerza que ahora poseo me sorprenden de una manera inexplicable, nunca en mi vida imagine verme de esta manera, nunca en mi vida imagine que sería inmortal y que alguien tan perfecto como Rosalie estaría junto a mí.  
Por Rosalie Hale.  
Ver correr a Emmet es algo placentero y es porque en una sola palabra él es un hombre perfecto, para mi es la cosa más hermosa y maravillosa que Carslie ha creado después de mi misma y que ahora este conmigo me hace sentir de una manera que hace años no sentía. Mi Emmet corre con una sonrisa inigualable, no tengo la cualidad de Edward para leer mentes pero estoy segura de que en estos momentos, Emmet se siente libre, él es libre.  
\- Fue un oso el que me llevo a esto cierto? Me pregunto de repente.  
\- Sí, pero no te preocupes, yo ya me vengue de él. Le dije sonriendo como tonta, no puedo esconder las ganas que tengo de no soltarlo nunca.  
\- Llévame al lugar donde me encontraste. Me pidió firmemente y haciendo que me echara atrás un poco, como sabe el que yo lo lleve con Carslie.  
\- Sé que fuiste tú quien me llevo a aquella casa por tu olor. Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.  
Accedí a llevarlo a donde lo encontré, así que corrimos hacia haya mientras el sonreía libremente y le resultaba extraño todo lo que ahora escuchaba, olía y miraba.  
Emmet es alto, muy grande y con una fuerza sobrenatural, supongo que es porque ahora es un neófito, aunque es más fuerte de lo que yo fui. Emmet es más pálido que todo nosotros, y creo que luego tendré que llevarlo ante un espejo para que el mismo admire lo tan musculoso que es. Me dijo que tiene 20 años aunque no parece para nada juvenil, se ve maduró eh imponente, se ve como el hombre que toda mujer necesita para que la cuide y de verdad espero que sea el hombre para mí.  
Cuando llegamos al lugar donde se supone que debió haber muerto, duro largos minutos en silencio y a pesar de que lo quiero todo sobre el, espere pacientemente ya que algo me decía que Emmet y yo estriamos juntos toda la eternidad.  
Por Emmet MacCarty.  
Al encontrarme allí frente al lugar en el que Rosalie me llevo hacia mi segunda oportunidad, ya que así lo veo, como una segunda oportunidad, no pude evitar pensar en que sucederá ahora, supongo que no podré volver con mi hermano y que pasara con el ahora, estoy seguro de que me está buscando.  
Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 12 y mi hermano mayor 16, desde ese momento éramos el y yo. Mi hermano se hizo cargo de mí, el trabajo y estudio al mismo tiempo, todo para que ambos estuviéramos bien, fuimos los mejores amigos, lo hacíamos todo juntos, hasta que él se volvió maestro en mi universidad, conoció a una buena mujer y quería casarse. En un principio todo esto estaba bien para mí, ya que solo quería ver a mi hermano feliz, los problemas empezaron cuando el quiso que yo hiciera lo mismo, pero yo no estaba listo para madurar, para tomar enserio mi carrera y para buscar a una buena mujer. Yo solo quería estar de fiestas y cazar ya que este siempre fue nuestro pasatiempo favorito, quien diría que cazando perdí la vida, ironías, lo peor es que no me despedí del antes de venirme solo hacia el bosque, más bien discutí con el minutos antes por lo mismo de siempre, mi falta de responsabilidad y ahora estoy completamente arrepentido pues algo me dice que pronto estaré muerto para él y nunca me despedí y le dice lo mucho que le amo.  
Rosalie me enseñó a cazar animales bastante bien, primero empezamos con un alce y luego fuimos por un oso, estoy jugando con el animal antes de hincarle los dientes y es porque esto divierte a Rosalie, me gusta verla reír y sin duda hare todo para verla reír.   
Ya casi está oscureciendo y los pensamientos sobre mi futuro aún no se han ido de mi mente, bueno tampoco la sed lo ha hecho, aunque ahora es más llevadera aún está ahí y creo que estará por siempre, pero eso no me preocupa, ya que solo pienso en la eternidad, que se supone que tengo que hacer toda esta eternidad.  
\- Que pasara ahora? Le pregunte a Rosalie en busca de una respuesta concisa.  
\- Bueno, no vamos a dormir y solo viviremos por siempre. Dijo Rosalie como si esta respuesta fuese suficiente.  
\- Supongo que no puedo volver con mi familia. Dije de forma cortante.  
\- No, ya no eres parte de ellos. Dijo Rosalie con algo de lastima en la voz.  
\- Supongo que está bien entonces. Dije dándole la espalda a la rubia, es justo lo que me imagine, mi hermano jamás sabría de mí.  
\- Pero no te preocupes. Me dijo Rosalie girándome para mirarme justo a los ojos  
\- Ahora Carslie será como tu padre, Esme una madre y Edward un hermano. Me dijo Rosalie sonriendo.  
\- Y que serás tú? Le pregunte acercándome aún más a la misma.  
\- Te reto, una carrera hacia la casa. Dijo Rosalie echándose a correr.  
Y mientras corría tras ella empecé aceptar que esta es mi nueva vida, que esta es mi eternidad, que no habrá vuelta atrás y que Rosalie me hizo para ella ya que ella es para mí.  
Por Rosalie Hale.  
Me da miedo soltarle a Emmet todo lo que siento ya que entiendo que aún debe de estar confundido, él es mucho más rápido que yo, pero voy en la a delantera porque aún se distrae mucho por todo lo que está en nuestro alrededor.  
Es raro que odie lo que soy pero al ver a Emmet en todo su esplendor le amo, cuando los últimos rayos de sol tocan su piel se ve mágicamente hermoso, su piel es como diamantes maravillosos.   
Tengo miedo de perder la cabeza y que al final Emmet no sea como lo que yo me imagino, pero no puedo evitarlo porque algo me dice que ya jamás tendré que envidiar el amor que vera tenía en su matrimonio.  
Cuando nos acercamos a la casa, toda la familia nos espera y eso me hace sentir enojada, se lo quieren, quieren decirle a Emmet que no está obligado a quedarse ya que nosotros no bebemos sangre humana, pero yo no quiero que lo hagan porque la única razón por la que yo me quede junto a ellos es porque temía estar sola, pero Emmet no, Emmet es libre y él no tendría por qué quedarse junto a mi si no lo quisiese.  
\- Rosalie, el tienen que saberlo ya. Me dice Edward una vez llego ante ellos.  
\- Lo hará luego. Digo negada a que pongan a Emmet a elegir.  
\- Es lo correcto, Rosalie no lo prives de vivir su eternidad como él quiera hacerlo-. Me dice Carslie con toda su buena intención.  
\- Que pasa? Que tengo que saber? Pregunta Emmet confundido.  
Y yo solo puedo pensar en que será de mí si él decide marcharse, que será de mi eternidad sin un compañero, sin alguien a quien amar.  
\- Como sabrás nosotros no bebemos sangre humana, pero eso no significa que tu estas obligado a no hacerlo también. Empezó a explicarse Carslie.  
\- Tu Emmet eres libre, puedes marcharte y hacer tu vida como quieras. Dijo Carslie sin dejar de mirar el desasosiego de mis ojos.  
\- Pero también puedes quedarte, ser vegetariano y parte de la familia. Agrego Esme tomándome del brazo para darme su apoyo.  
Emmet se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, no tengo ni idea de que se encuentra en su mente en este momento pero ruego que piense en mí, que se quede conmigo para ser nuestra eternidad menos agobiante.  
Fueron los dos minutos más largos de mi vida, esos que Emmet se tomó para tomar su decisión.  
\- Me quedo. Por fin dijo Emmet sonriendo.  
\- Bienvenido entonces. Dijo Edward.  
\- Si, será divertido, tu serás como mi padre, tu mi madre y tu mi hermano. Dijo Emmet citando exactamente lo que yo le había dicho antes y parándose en frente de mi mirándome a los ojos nuevamente.  
\- Y tú, tú serás mía. Dijo Emmet acercándose y besando tiernamente mis fríos labios de una manera que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me hizo sentir viva.  
\- Siempre tuya. Le susurre al oído al hombre que sé que estará conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.


End file.
